


Lord of the Night

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Courtesan Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Empress Rey, F/M, Light BDSM, Pegging, Rey Palpatine, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Empress Rey Palpatine hires famous courtesan Kylo Ren for a night.





	Lord of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> Written originally as a Tumblr prompt fill for my dear friend mnemehoshiko/bittersnake.

“Do you understand your duties?” The gruff guard was staring at him, distrust written in every line of his face.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” said Kylo, narrowing his eyes at the guard. He knew that this soldier did not want him near his Empress, that he looked down upon those in Kylo’s trade. He had become accustomed to it, sadly. People had spit on him, scoffed at him, whispered about him in dark and smoky cantinas, and yet, here he was--in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, preparing to spend a night with Empress Palpatine, Lady Rey herself.

The guard unlocked the door for Kylo without saying another word; he would not deign to speak to someone he considered so far beneath him in social status.

The Empress’s quarters were beautiful, but not nearly as opulent as Kylo had expected. He had heard the tales of how Emperor Palpatine’s long lost granddaughter had been found, alone and living as a scavenger on the backwater planet Jakku, and had quickly risen (or murdered) her way through the cutthroat Imperial court to officially claim her title as Empress.

She was more beautiful in person than even he had imagined--and he could imagine quite a bit. She seemed an impossibly powerful figure, draped in heavy ceremonial robes, hair roped in intricate braids and twists, and her ceremonial makeup always crisp and precise. To see her now, with her hair in three basic buns at the back of her head, wearing a soft and loosely flowing tunic and leggings, and not a stitch of makeup, took his breath away.

Kylo Ren prided himself on not being distracted or intimidated by his clients. He could not afford to be emotionally compromised, and nor would he permit any being to see him more than once if he could sense that emotions would become an issue. He hid his Force sensitivity carefully; he did not want to make things more difficult or complicated for himself. He knew that the Empress’s grandfather had hunted down and either destroyed or taken to be trained nearly all the Force sensitives in the galaxy. The Emperor’s Hands were a thing of legend that few knew about, but Kylo knew how to play quiet and meek. His clients let slip many secrets in the throes of ecstasy or inebriation, and he used this to his own advantage.

“Good evening, my lady,” he began, seeking to gather some sense of the woman underneath the trappings of power. “How shall I serve you?”

She allowed herself to smile at that. He noticed that her eyes were a warmer shade of hazel than they appeared to be on the HoloNet.

“Take your clothes off,” she said, taking a sip of what appeared to be a fine Corellian whiskey.

Good to know, he thought to himself, as he slowly began to pull his shirt off over his head. He would put on a bit of a show for the Empress, he decided. He might as well enjoy the evening; it would be the pinnacle of his career at the court, if people were to find out about it. Sadly he doubted that would be the case; he knew the Empress’s stern bodyguard would have no problem putting a blaster bolt through his head and dumping his body in a sleazy back alley if he breathed a word of his night with the leader of the galaxy.

After he had gotten his shirt off, dumping it to the floor beside him, he took a step closer to her, and began to unbuckle his pants, keeping his eyes on her face. She was watching him, with only a hint of a smile to indicate she was enjoying the proceedings. Her eyes were focused on his hands, which at that moment were unzipping his trousers. He slowly pulled his pants down his legs, stepping out of them, and again closer to her.

She looked up at his face, and only then did he realize that though she was above average height for a human woman, he still towered over her. It was jarring to him that the woman who held the galaxy’s fate in the palm of her hands was mortal after all; a beautiful, strong and ambitious woman, human nonetheless.

He looked over her face, noting how carefully she had removed any trace of her heavy makeup, and had clearly had performed some sort of skin care routine. Their eyes met, and he held her gaze, not backing down to her. He could see a faint blush begin to spread over her cheeks, and he couldn’t resist teasing her, saying “Are you enjoying yourself, my lady?” She looked down then, blushing more fully, and slightly laughing.

“Touch me,” she breathed. “Please. Don’t be gentle.”

He knelt before her, pulling her down for a kiss.

Her lips were soft, and pliant under his.

Her hands were rough, however, still callused from the years she had spent in the bowels of downed ships in the harsh desert sun. He kissed each of her knuckles, then her palms, and luxuriated in taking each finger into his mouth.

He undressed her, slowly, taking care as he pulled her tunic over her head and slid her leggings down her long legs. Her skin was golden under his hands, not having completely lost the shade with which the desert sun had kissed it. She was strong, yet lithe, and below her toned arms he could kiss each one of her ribs. This he chose to do, stroking his way down her body, not wanting to miss an inch. He made himself go slowly, to caress each part of her, even though he could not wait to discover how she tasted. He would serve his Empress, the best way he knew how. He was not gentle, per her request, but he did take care in calculating his movements to bring her pleasure no matter where he touched. Human women were magnificent in that regard, he found. So many intimate places could become erogenous zones; he would leave no part of her unkissed, untouched.  

He licked each one of her toes, sucking gently, and traced the outline of her feet. He eventually kissed his way back up her legs, stroking her thighs as he went. parted her folds, and found her irresistibly wet. Tasting her, he heard her moan and he smiled despite himself. This was one of his best skills.

He began to suckle at her clit, but she pushed him down onto her bed, and straddled his face, forcing his tongue ever deeper into her. She grabbed his hair to force his head into the positions she liked and wanted, arching her back and making contented noises.

He made her cum several times in different ways before she released her hold on him and allowed him a reprieve. Later that night, they sat contentedly in bed together, his arms around her. He knew she would not remain contemplative or satisfied for long, but he chose to savor the quiet moment with his Empress. They quietly fell asleep, not having said much beyond generalities.

He awoke in the middle of the night, alone in bed. He could see a light and hear faint sounds coming from the apartment’s main area, and stepped out there to find the Empress sitting on her sitting room couch, eating ice cream straight out of the carton and watching a pornographic movie.

She smiled wickedly, and he found himself intrigued by the stories hiding behind her smile. For his Empress, he would allow himself to be used in any way, even allowing her to do to him what he had not allowed any client before, though he found it hard to imagine she could concoct a scenario he had not yet played out with a client. Kylo was considered the Lord of the Night for a reason; he was well experienced, discreet, and obscenely expensive.

“Have you ever been fucked by a man?” she asked, and he was startled to hear the question put so bluntly, such coarse language from such a pretty mouth, swollen from their earlier kissing.

“Yes,” he admitted, wondering if perhaps the Empress had a taste for threesomes. It would not have surprised him; she could have anyone she wanted in her bed.

“Have you ever been fucked in the ass by a woman?” she asked, and Kylo was again not entirely surprised that this would be something in which the Empress was interested.

She pulled out a bottle of the finest lubrication oil, one Kylo only rarely splurged on when he knew he had an incredibly important--and wealthy--client.

Her fingers were luxurious and deft as she worked him, slowly at first, but then faster. The oil smelled divine, and he could not help but allow low noises of appreciation to escape his throat.

He noted that the strap on she used had a smaller dildo that entered her, and he was pleased that his Empress would have her own physical pleasure in addition to the psychological while she was fucking him. She held the utmost power, and he knew it, was intimately aware of it.

She entered him, and he moaned. She was around him, inside him, above him, and it was almost overwhelming. He could smell the oil she used on him, her hair, her perfume. He let go of all his barriers and he could feel her in the Force as well as in his body. They breathed as one; their hearts beat as one.

Her strokes were deep and forceful, making him quiver beneath her. His cock was dripping, neglected as she stroked his hair and chest, not allowing him to cum.

She was as deep inside him as she could be when she grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his ear to her lips.

“Tell me you love me,” she commanded, and he obeyed.

“I love you,” he purred, obedient and docile in her hands.

“Tell me you worship me,” she said, placing one hand around the base of his cock and the other on his hip, and he had to stifle a moan before he could respond.

“I worship you,” he said, trying again not to groan at the exquisite pressure and pleasure he was experiencing at the hands of his Empress.

“Beg for it,” she said, not moving her hand or the dildo deep inside him.

“Please, my lady,” he breathed out, his eyes closed.

She bit on his earlobe and whispered once more.

“Call me by my name,” she said, and he could not hide his moan as her hand became tighter on his cock.

“Rey,” he said, desperately. “My lady Rey, my Empress, my goddess. Rey, please,” and with that, she began to move her hand as she pulled back out of him and then pushed into him once more.

His climax was violent and powerful, and he could feel her climax too, sending shivers through both of them.

He was still shaking as he retrieved a bowl of warm water and a cloth to clean them both off after a short recovery period. She handed him another vial of scented oil from her nightstand, indicating he should pour it into the water. It smelled clean and sensual, and very much like her.

He slept more soundly than he had in years with her arms around him; he had always slept fitfully, and when he spent the nights with clients even more so, but somehow, Rey’s presence soothed him.

Kylo awoke once more the next morning with the sun streaming in through the windows, and an empty place next to him in bed. He rolled over to find the Empress returning to the bedroom from the ‘fresher, a black robe draped loosely over her.

“What will I do with you next, Kylo Ren?” she asked, looking down on him, and he knew that his escapades with the Empress were just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally posted on my Tumblr! You can find me there as politicalmamaduck. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
